valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria Bles/Gallery
This is the gallery for Selvaria Bles, a character from Valkyria Chronicles. __TOC__ Gallery ''Valkyria Chronicles ---- 'Artwork and Renders' File:Selvaria_Bles.jpg|VC Design Archive Raita Honjou File:VC Selvaria Alicia Artwork.png|VC Design Archive Raita Honjou File:VC Selvaria Swimsuit Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of Selvaria's swimsuit. File:VC Selvaria Artwork.png|Concept artwork. 'Portraits' File:VC_Selvaria_Portrait.png|Selvaria's portrait. File:VC_Valkyria_Selvaria_Portrait.png|Selvaria's Valkyria portrait. 'Screenshots' File:VC Selvaria2.png|Selvaria's appearance. File:VC_Selvaria3.png|Selvaria's Valkyria appearance. File:VC_Selvaria_Valkyria.png|Selvaria leads the siege at Naggiar. File:VC SelvariaStory2.png|Selvaria's last stand against Squad 7. File:VC Selvaria Story3.png|Selvaria unleashes the ''Valkyria's Final Flame. File:VC_Selvaria_Orders.png|Selvaria issues an order in Valkyria Chronicles. File:VC_Selvaria_Valkyria_Victory_Pose.png|Selvaria's Valkyria victory pose. ''Valkyria Chronicles 2 ---- 'Artwork and Renders' VC2 Selvaria.png File:VC2_Selvaria_CG_Model.png|Selvaria's CG appearance. 'Cut-ins' File:VC2_Selvaria_Bles_Potential.png|''Tank Hater. 'Screenshots' File:VC2_Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria. ''Valkyria Chronicles 3 ---- 'Artwork and Renders' File:VC3 Selvaria.png File:Selvaria_Bles_solo.jpg|Selvaria's appearance. File:VC3CA Selvaria4.png| File:VC3CA Selvaria3.png| File:VC3CA Selvaria.jpg|VC3 Complete Artworks Raita Honjou File:VC3CA other 2.jpg|VC3 Complete Artworks Raita Honjou File:VC3 Artwork2.jpg|VC3 Complete Artworks Raita Honjou File:Valkyria State.png|VC3 Complete Artworks Raita Honjou File:VC3_Selvaria_CG_Model.png|Unique. File:VC3_Selvaria_Render - Nameless Engineer.png|Nameless. 'Portraits' File:VC3 Selvaria Portrait.png|Selvaria's portrait. 'Cut-ins' File:Selveria valkyria-activate.jpg|''Valkyria. 'Screenshots' File:VC3_Selvaria_SS6.png|Selvaria after destroying Tiluca. File:VC3_Selvaria_SS9.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS5.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS7.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS11.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS12.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS3.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS8.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS14.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS13.png File:VC3_Selvaria_SS2.png|Selvaria dueling with Imca. File:VC3_A_Duel_Under_Moonlight_Conclusion.png|Selvaria besting Imca. File:VC3_Selvaria_Valkyria.png File:Selveria imperial-battalion.jpg|Selvaria at Naggiar. File:VC3 Selvaria2.png|In-game screenshot of Selvaria. File:VC3_Treacherous_Valkyria_Selvaria.png File:VC3_Treacherous_Valkyria_Selvaria2.png File:VC3_Treacherous_Valkyria_Selvaria3.png ''Valkyria Chronicles 4 ---- 'Screenshots' File:VC4 Selvaria SS.png| File:VC4 Selvaria Crymaria SS.png| Valkyria Chronicles Duel ---- 'Artwork and Renders' File:VC-Duels_November_Promotional.png| File:VC-Duels_December_Promotional.png| Selvaria_Bles2.png File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork7.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Mikazuki Akira File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork6.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Raita Honjou File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork8.png File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork9.png File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork1.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Raita Honjou File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork11.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Raita Honjou File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork2.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Raita Honjou File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork3.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Raita Honjou File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork4.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Raita Honjou File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork5.png|VCD Visual Book Artist: Tea File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork10.png| File:VCD_Selvaria_Artwork12.png| File:VCD Selvaria Artwork13.png| 'Portraits' File:VC-Duels Selvaria Appearance.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria5.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria22.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria6.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria21.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria19.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria20.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria10.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria2.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria7.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria3.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria9.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria11.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria25.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria23.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria28.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria18.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria17.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria16.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria4.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria8.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria15.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria24.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria27.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria14.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria13.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria12.png File:VC-Duels_PP Selvaria26.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria2.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria3.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria5.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria8.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria12.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria6.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria7.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria10.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria9.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria4.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria11.png File:VC-Duels_BP Selvaria13.png 'Icons' File:VC-Duels Selvaria Boss.png File:VC-Duels Selvaria Boss2.png File:VC-Duels Selvaria Boss3.png File:VC-Duels Selvaria Boss4.png Swimsuit_Selvaria_VCDuel_Boss.png File:VCD_Selvaria_Boss7.png| 'Screenshots' File:VC-Duels_Valkyria_-_Selvaria.png|Potential cut-in for ''Valkyria. Anime ---- ''Valkyria Chronicles Anime 'Artwork' File:VCA_Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria's appearance. File:bf935759ee934c473611a966d057b732.jpg|Selvaria's design board. File:ef42cf8b53f9a492db14a58148a6d530.jpg|Selvaria's facial expression board. 'Screenshots' File:VCA_Selvaria_Young.png|Selvaria as a young child. File:VCA_Selvaria_Town_Girl_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a Gallian Townswoman costume. File:VCA_Selvaria_Doctor_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a doctor's costume. File:VCA_Selvaria_Singer_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing a singer's costume. File:VCA_Selvaria_Militia_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing the Gallian Militia's uniform. File:VCA_Selvaria_Emperor_Costume.png|Selvaria wearing the Emperor's garb. File:VCA_Selvaria_Swimsuit.png|Selvaria wearing a swimsuit. Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA 'Screenshots' File:VC3OVA Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria's appearance. File:VC3OVA Selvaria Bles2.png|Selvaria's ''Valkyria appearance. Manga ---- ''Valkyria Chronicles: Wish Your Smile 'Artwork' Vcmanga 3.jpg 'Screenshots' File:VCwys Selvaria.png File:VCwys Selvaria2.png File:VCwys Selvaria3.png Merchandise ---- 'Artwork' File:VC_Selvaria_Figurine_Artwork.png|Enterbrain ebCraft Selvaria Bles Artist: Raita Honjou File:VC Selvaria Figurine9 2017.png| File:VC Selvaria Bunny Figurine.png| 'Figures''' File:Koto selvaria bles.jpg|Alter Selvaria Bles File:Alter Selvaria Swimsuit Ver 1.jpeg|Alter Selvaria Bles Swimsuit Version File:Cerberus Project Selvaria Figure 1.jpg|Cerberus Project Selvaria Bles File:VC Selvaria Bles Garage Kit.png| File:CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Normal edition).png|CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Normal edition) File:CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Hobby Round 7 limited edition).png|CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Hobby Round 7 limited edition) File:Selvaria Bles (Swimsuit Ver.).png|CharaGumin Selvaria Bles (Swimsuit Ver.) File:Sb.jpg|Enterbrain ebCraft Selvaria Bles File:VC Selvaria Figurine6 2017.png| File:Valkyria Chronicles Selvaria Bles Scale Figure2.png File:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Selvaria Bles -Everlasting Summer- Scale Figure.png File:VC Selvaria Bunny Figurine2.png| File:VC Selvaria DBFC Figure11.png Other Media ---- Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaPXZ|Project X Zone Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaS&D|Samurai & Dragons Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaST|Sangokushi Taisen Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaCHO|Chaos Heroes Online Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaPSO2|Phantasy Star Online 2 Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaDBFC|Dengenki Bunko Fighting Climax Template:OtherMediaGallery-SelvariaFigures|Figures Navigation Category:Valkyria Chronicles Galleries Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Galleries Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Galleries Category:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Galleries Category:Galleries